Alpha's Mate
by eclairz1
Summary: Previously known as Yours Truly... Jacob's story of love, imprinting and eternal hope when he finds out that he imprinted on one special girl. Rated M for future chapters with mature content. Jacob/OC . Lots of pack
1. Chapter 1

Jacobs POV

_Faster! Faster!_ I urged but I could hear my brothers grumble about the speed we were running at. Trees merged into the background as my paws hit the wet earth in a rhythmic sync with the wolves on my either side. My thoughts were crystal clear they were all centered on one person. _Why would she pick him over me? Why?_

_Because you are going to run into a rock with the way you are going _groaned Andy. I turned around to growl at him only to see him hurtling into me and rolling over me as Embry barked his wolfy approval at the rough housing. I heard Jared's thoughts as he phased _ten on Andy _this made me mad. I feigned to the left and changed direction to the right as I ran right into him, the impact making a loud dull noise along with Andy's grunts. I don't remember how long we played like this only faintly remember Embry joining in as he took my side and Jared Andy's side. For the next few minutes I forgot all my pain , my heartache and let my brothers laughter catch me .

_Come on Guys! You're done for today _I heard Sam say as he looked at the panting pile of wolf, we ran into the woods to phase out. I walked back into the clearing in my jeans cutoff and walked towards the road to my house thinking about my dad, Billy. Embry and Andy walked along teasing each other. My wandered reminiscing the last six months, a lot had changed…

The leech came back from Italy with Bella and everything changed. She was back to her leech loving ways as though he had never left. The betrayal hurt but I decided not to give up. I was not a quitter. The pack had changed too. We evolved into fighting machines, we practiced moves and maneuvers each becoming more agile and sure of our strengths. Our numbers grew. We were now nine of us. The change kept us all fully occupied, Leah became the first girl to phase and her brother Seth the youngest of us. We had another new addition to our pack,Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy had joined our pack sometime in April. One night on the beach during a bonfire for the pack we heard a wolf howling but all of us were right there and we could sense that the wolf was not far. Immediately Sam ordered Jared and Embry to go check it out, fifteen minutes had passed and they didn't return .By now both Seth and Quil were itching to go look and Sam went along. Leah and I sat on the logs with Paul and the imprints soon there were more barks and howls by now none of us could sit still; curiosity killed us. Paul and I ran to the woods listening Leah muttering about not giving a fuck and phased in and ran towards the now friendly barks. I could hear my brothers excited and trying to talk to the new wolf? _New wolf? What's happening guys?_

Jared: _ Jake there is a new one but he isn't from around here._

Paul: _WTF moron? Not everyone can be a wolf you need to be Quileute to one!_

But we reached the clearing and true to my brothers' words there was a decent sized medium brown wolf, he was tired I could slowly sense his weakness and looked like he could faint any second. Leah ran into me from behind a tree and before I could turn around to look at the "new wolf" I heard a loud thud as he sunk to the ground, tears glistening in his large grey eyes.

The pack barked their encouragement and enthusiasm as they sat down around him and thumped their tails happily, I realized that the wolf was friendly but still couldn't be sure about who he was and why he was here now. Behind me I could hear Quil moaning about not getting a better look. We watched as Sam approached the wolf with a slow gait clearly sending the message that he was Alpha and the new wolf barked his Hello and dropped down on his front paws showing his willingness to be a part of Sam's pack and just like that a new voice sounded in our heads it sounded alien compared the few voices I had grown used to.

_Hi, my name is Andy _

_Hey Andy! This is Sam and my pack of brothers, who are you and where are you coming from?_

_My dad was Quileute but we moved away when I was a kid and I found about my "condition" a few months ago ,I didn't know who I was or what I was but slowly I learned to control it and started searching for more answers. I started out in December from California, I don't even know how many days passed since, I lost count a long time ago but I'm glad I found you guys! _

I could hear everyone's thoughts about how hard the first few weeks were even with Sam helping us out so much, to think that he had gone through all that alone was scary .I could feel the pack mind surge with respect for our new found brother. A small ring had formed around him with Embry, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul and I. I heard Sam order Quil and Paul back to the Bonfire to take the Imprints home as it had been some time since we left them, Quil's whining about never being allowed to do anything cool and Paul's line about showing his whinny ass up somewhere made the new wolf bark with laughter obviously he was not used to the pack mind.

_Andy? Its best if you phased out and rested for the night, we could talk once you get home or tomorrow morning if you are too tired now. Seth will you get Andy something to change into?_

_Thank you Sam! _

All of us grumbled about the time and thanked the spirits that it was a weekend as we ran into the trees to phase out. Each of us kept some clothes tied into trees and nooks for occasions like this. I pulled my jean cutoffs onto my hips and walked to the edge of the woods only to hear footsteps behind me as my brothers walked out one by one. Then I spotted the new guy talking quietly to Jared. He was around six feet four average Quileute height and extremely wiry with grey eyes and seemed to be laughing at something the other wolf was saying. I heard Sam tell him that he could go home with him and the rest of us bid each other good night promising to meet for brunch tomorrow.

_**Authors Note**_

Sorry about the slow pace of the story guys ! You will meet Jakes imprint soon and i will update the story everyday . Andy has a special place in the pack too I promise.

Reviews are like Hugs the more the better :)

Love,  
Ecliarz


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to block the sunlight from my eyes as I tossed in bed but I knew it was no help. I had to get up soon. I felt like my bed and I had a very intense relationship and she didn't want to let me go. But hell it was time for my patrol in a couple of hours. I dragged my six foot six inch body from the rickety bed which creaked under my weight. I made a mental note to get a new bed soon as a walked in the bathroom and turned the shower on. Hot water pelted my back and I instantly felt better and suddenly remembered last night. Andy! Holy shit! I didn't want to miss his story. I quickly scrubbed some soap down my body and washed it away wondering about what was happening at Sams. I literally ran all the way to his house after pulling on a pair of cutoffs. I could hear him and Sam running in the woods behind the house and phased in to join them. I could hear Andy tell Sam how it would take him some time to get used to staying in his human form after being a wolf for such a long time and they made small talk about what it felt to be in the wolf form for such a long time soon I could hear Quil and Jared .

_Andy you want to tell us more about yourself? _Asked Sam.

Soon Images flew in our pack mind, I saw a family of four Andy's parents and a little sister walking with a young teen him on the edge of the water at a beach talking ….

Driving past Hollywood hills when the car suddenly crashed into the valley after a red colored car drove straight into the front part of their car….

An older Andy sitting on a dining table with a man, a woman who was obviously his wife and two boys who looked like the sons of the couple….

All of them laughing as two bullets shot right into the man's chest and the third one into the woman's as she tried to shield her family …

_Holy shit_

Suddenly we were at a funeral and in the corner Andy stood in a black suit silently shaking with tremors when he broke into a run and kept running until he blacked out…

_That was the first time I phased guys_

Then there were more images, his visions of snow covered hills and valleys as he ran howling …

A blur of scenery as he ran through woods trees and weather changed but the desperation he felt at that moment throughout his thoughts was heavy and I immediately felt sorry for him.

I watched him play yesterday on his mind as he saw Embry and Jared running towards at him and the feeling of jubilation that coursed through his body as watched them …..

Quil broke the silence that had descended on us, _Dude! I'm glad you found us man!_

_Don't steal my lines Quil! I don't have much more to say and Jake looks like he wants more! _

Everyone laughed and soon it was time for me to patrol.

Months had passed quickly after that. Andy became pack and imprinted on Leah. She surprised him by imprinting on him too. A double imprint. It was so new that my dad and Old Quil made them both write a record on it to add to our tribe's library. It made life easier for the pack as Leah seemed to slowly come back to her former happy self, dealing with Harry's death with Andy planted stubbornly by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the last week before school closed. Everyone was utterly pumped. It was Saturday morning and by next Saturday we would be free for a couple of months. Everyone worked real hard at school this year and next year I was going to be a junior in high school and one more year and that would be done too. I woke up in great spirits and looked out to see the bright sun. I got off my groaning bed and walked towards the kitchen before my phone went off, I turned around to grab it and jumped when I saw Bella's name appear on the screen. I answered it immediately to hear her voice fill my ear.  
"Hey Jake"

"Hi bells! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit today. I could be down at La Push in 20!"

"Sounds great! I'll be waiting" Wow! Could this day get any better? I quickly showered and spent an extra two minutes in front of the mirror in my room. I hardly ever paid attention to my looks but today Bella was coming down. I dried my wet hair and pulled on a pair of loose fitted jeans to my hips and looked at myself contemplating whether I should wear a shirt or not…

The bell rang before I could decide and there stood Bella, she looked tired but I didn't mind I could be the one she comes to rest with as long as she came around. The last few weeks had been tough, her leech would not allow her to come down and I thought Bella had accepted that and it broke my heart yet here she was ,standing in the threshold of my house.

I ran up to her and spun her around in my arms and she laughed a little before squirming and I put her down I didn't want to make her uncomfortable she had just begun to come around again. She wanted to walk and that was fine. I walked next to her, the contrast of her pale tiny frame against mine made me chuckle. We spoke for a bit about school and her dad suddenly it became quiet I tried to think of something to say to her but nothing came to my mind surprised I stood silently watching her. A shrill note broke our silence, her phone! Bella looked around her pockets and fished her phone out. "Edward" she breathed, "Hello, Yes Edward I'm at the reservation, no with Jake and I'm fine! Okay okay ".

She turned her sad eyes to me, "I have to go Jake, and Edward is at the treaty line". I growled with rage how dare he try take her away only moments after she got here how was that fair? I started shaking when the thoughts of the leech flooded my mind. Bella hugged me mumbling apologies about having to go. "I'll walk you to the line Bella "I said hoping to spy that leech and give him a piece of my mind. We got into her truck and reached the Treaty line before I knew it. My nose burned with the smell of leech, it made my trembling worse and loud growls erupted from my chest. We got down and walked to the line. The leech stood leaning on his stupid shiny car and whispered "I told you that I don't want you to come down here that it's not safe and yet here you are?" Bella was stiff and looked sadder which made my shaking worse. "Bella move away from him!" I looked at her hurt at the thought she would think I would hurt her yet she took a step from me towards him and I made me madder. "Jacob please he's only trying to look out for me! Please Jake! I'll call you ". With that she climbed into his car leaving her truck on this side of the line never turning back once.

It made my blood boil, I couldn't resist the urge to punch a tree and ran into the tree line and phased in, my clothes ripping at seams. Immediately my head was filled with Embry and Quil's voices and I ran towards them finding some solace in the run. We ran hard for an hour and finally turned towards Sam's house to have lunch. As we neared the house I could smell my brother in the backyard, Andy. Another scent lingered in the air like vanilla and wild flowers , it was sweet making me draw in a lung full and the smell kept drawing me closer and closer the nearer I got it got more delectable .

Suddenly I found myself staring at Andy his eyes wide with emotion, startled by the sudden appearance of my wolf form no doubt. He moved the side and a girl stood next to him. She was about five feet nine inches tall in the least her long form was curvy. She wore jean shorts cut mid-thigh showing long tanned legs, a soft white shirt covered her slender waist, her chest rising and falling softly as she took my gigantic wolf form in. Sun kissed skin gleamed from her bare shoulders as I took in her bow shaped mouth in its dark blood wine colored glory, my eyes traveled up her small nose and I finally looked at her big green eyes. Something inside me locked into place. Giddy joy filled me as I felt my heart beat pick up as an unimaginable pull dragged me towards her. My Imprint.

**Authors Note**

Jakes imprint is finally here just like i promised ! Hope you like the surprises :)  
Reviews are like hugs ! the more the better :) 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I heard Embry and Quil cheer me on in my mind as I looked straight into her eyes, they were forest green, unafraid and cheerful yet something deeper lurked under the surface… sorrow? No it couldn't be! Just as the thought struck my mind she stepped closer to me with her hand reaching out. I could hear Paul swear in the echoes of my head but I didn't care at all. His voice faded out as I took another step towards her inches from her. She reached out to touch the fur under my jaw the farthest her fingers could reach. I drew my breathe in filling my lungs once again with her delicious scent and craving her touch but a phone noise startled her as she jumped back I instantly barked to tell her that it was okay nothing would happen to her while I was here. She was mine and I would guard her with my life.

Andy's gravelly voice brought me out of my thoughts "Shit Black! You imprinted? On whom" as he read the text on his phone.

_Paul. I'm going to kill him!_

I had to phase out to explain, my imprint was still standing there staring my seven foot wolf form her eyes travelling down my body as she bent her head sideways thinking hard. My god. She was beautiful.

_Dude! Come on! You can stare at her all day once you phase out. You have eyes then too!_

I growled at Quil. At least my imprint was not in preschool. I ran behind a tree to phase out and pull the basketball shorts I had stashed there on. Running my hands through my hair I tried to think of something to say to her, my mind wandering to what she thought about this whole thing.

I stepped out brushing leaves and dust off my chest. Andy was talking to her quietly almost whispering but my wolf ears could hear what he was saying.

"…Its warm in the summer its the winters that kill around here"

She stood there smiling her back towards me. I couldn't help but stare at her she stood straight leaning on her right foot more hands casually by her sides but her shirt clung to her back deliciously dipping before it curved out on her curvy ass, never ending legs tan and strong continued till her feet which here in white sandals of some kind. Then she pulled her hand through her hair, the mesmerizing black curtain that fell straight down to touch her firm ass. I couldn't resist the urge to touch it, touch her, and taste her honey skin and that mouth.

If Andy noticed me eating the woman next to him with my eyes he didn't say anything, thank god, I didn't need my imprint to think that I'm some kind of pervert. He turned her around with his hand around her shoulder and a low growl erupted from my chest as the wolf in protested another man's hands on my imprint. What was wrong with me? I was never the possessive type. Luckily she couldn't hear it and turned with a small smile on her soft lips.

"Jake, meet my sister Lisa!"

"Lisa this is Jacob"

Lisa… I liked her name instantly, it was short sweet and easy it suited the simple looking girl in front of me. I noticed that she wore no makeup except for her eyes which were ringed with black making the green pop more.

She walked to me arm spread out. "Hi! I'm Andy's sister visiting for a week "the moment her fingers touched mine electricity zapped through us I felt my heart constrict as my hand enveloped her dainty and long fingers. She looked shocked at the sensation too and parted her lips slightly bringing her teeth down to hold her bottom lips corner. Fuck. She was insanely sexy. I could only imagine kissing her lips and my teeth holding her bottom lip.

Before I could utter a word I sensed Embry walk up to us and thump me on my back. "Are you planning on saying anything today?" I glared at him silently wishing that everyone would vanish for a few hours. I wasn't even done looking at her. Andy made introductions for Quil and Embry and my imprint smiled at both of them not making any sign of wanting to shake hands or worse hug. I thanked the spirits for this, I couldn't bear to imagine how I would feel if those idiots laid their hands on my girl. That suddenly reminded me that I hadn't said a word to her yet. I walked to her side and said, "HI! I'm Jake sorry about before I was thinking about something". Well it wasn't a lie I was thinking about kissing her …

Quil's voice sounded without giving her a chance to answer "Are you a model? Or an actress? "

A sweet sound bubbled from her lips "No! Not at all, I go to med school. I'm studying to be a doctor".

"Beautiful and smart? Are you sure you're related to Andy?"

She blushed now, looking at her feet and laughed louder this time, her eyes alive with laughter.

Andy smacked the back of Quil's head and mumbled something about flirting with his sister. But his eyes were on me, watching me watch her. I was certain that he wanted to say something to me. Ask me a ton of questions but he kept his mouth shut I had to remember to thank him for it later.

Emily had opened the screen door motioning everybody to come in and get lunch .My beautiful angel turned her soulful eyes on me and asked me if I was coming. A thousand words rang through my head but I said nothing. I just nodded and followed her. Watching her walk was a treat as her hips swayed with each step and her body curved as she went up the short flight of stairs to the back porch. I couldn't believe that I had imprinted on her…..

** Authors note**

next chapter is going to be in Lisa's POV ... Enjoy reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lisa's POV

India 10:30 PM

I looked around my room trying to see if I forgot to pack anything. My three bag set waited on my bed to be closed as I ran around tossing things into them left and right. I could hear Brandon walk around the house talking on the phone while I locked up behind me and went to him. I needed a hug. I was literally too excited to stay in one place. I was going home today.

I walked across the artistically decorated open kitchen to the man on the phone, I could smell his musky cologne lightly in the air. I stood directly behind him and wrapped my arms his torso leaning my cheek on his muscular back.

"Baby girl "he whispered.

"I'm ready to go Brandon" I replied quietly.

He turned around wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. He asked me if I was excited I think my eyes gave him the answer that he wanted, he only nodded before taking my hand as he drew me towards the door. We stepped out of the house and Roy locked the door behind us.

"We'll be back in two months Roy" Brandon drawled.

"Very well Sir"

Our bags were already loaded into his Land Rover. I played some of my favorite songs while he drove, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I closed my eyes to drown in the music as the cold country ripped through the car making my hair fly….  
"Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)"

Song credits: Some nights by FUN

* * *

L.A

Six weeks later

I sat on the deck watching Brandon and Brody Flirt and take on an entire team of Volleyball players on the beach. I didn't blame the girls, those two could charm the pants off anyone and together they were even more lethal. I couldn't help but think about tomorrow, I was going to meet my brother after a little more than a year. Even when Andy lived in Malibu with us he was never really one of us choosing to stay away from Brandon and Brody's playful lifestyle and my relatively quieter choices so when I found out that he suddenly took off from UCLA last year I was sad and worried but not surprised. Brody had hired someone to figure out where he went but we heard nothing then suddenly I started getting mails from him in May and now I finally had the chance to go meet him and try to win over the brother I lost. I was determined to bring him home to Cali this is where we belonged even with Andy's "condition" and my schooling all the way in a remote Asian country.

I pulled on a light sweater over my white tank top and waved my good byes to the boys, I would see them in ten days before flying back to India with Brandon. Brandon was a little uncomfortable with me going all the way to Washington to visit Andy but I couldn't resist, I had to see my brother. He was the only family I had, technically at least.

* * *

Forks, Washington.

I was here a few hours away from my brother for ten whole days. Watching from the windows of the cab that I caught to the reservation I saw the quaint town pass by in a minute. Wow. This was even more remote than my college in the middle of nowhere. Music pounded from my phone keeping me from falling asleep. I was panicking, this can't be good. I was going to meet my own brother I didn't have to be nervous. Shit. Tears formed as I thought of the last few years. But now was not the time to reminisce, I had to stay strong and build what was left of my family. Andy had made the effort keeping up a steady stream of emails now it was my turn.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved"

Song credits: She will be loved by Maroon 5.

"Miss? Hello? We are here!" the cabbie's voice made me take two calming breathes. As promised Andy stood there waiting. I was here. Andy was here. I couldn't move.

Slowly he walked towards me eyes raking over me taking me in, in my own way I was doing the same. He was leaner all the chubbiness of his youth gone. He looked fit and healthy moving in a very different way from what I remember but then I didn't know him much and I didn't miss the opportunity to watch him now. Two steps away from me, he smiled. What the hell? Andy never smiled.

We stood there staring at each other. So many fights. So many arguments. Deaths, funerals, betrayals, so much pain. I stood mute as all the memories flashed in front of my eyes. My excitement long gone. I took a step backward. I shouldn't have come here. I didn't belong here. If Andy wanted me he would have come home to his sister. Another step backward.

The sound of footsteps on the path didn't make me want to look. I stood there eyes on my brother trying to figure out how to leave as easily as possible. I gasped as two warm hands pulled me into a lithe warm body, the smell of chocolate engulfing my senses. So much warmth surrounded me that I leaned in and closed my eyes and just as quickly I was being held at an arm's length by a beautiful girl.

"Hey! I'm Leah, Andy's Girlfriend"

My brother had a girlfriend? He hadn't mentioned her but now he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Both of them smiling at me.

"Hello baby girl" Andy's voice sounded different too.

I don't remember what I mumbled but I tried to say all the right things. Soon I was dragged into their house by Leah. She showed me to a small well lit bedroom and told me that she would be back in a minute. I could only take deep breaths and she was back pulling me down on the mattress and before I knew it we had been talking for an hour. I loved Leah and had never met anyone like her she made easy conversation and my brother joined in the middle, I felt at home, completely relaxed and sated. My brother took my hand tracing the outlines of my fingers. "Let's go baby girl, it's time to meet the rest of the pack".

I sat up eager to meet my brother's family, the people who had made him so happy and so alive. If Leah was a part of this family I was sure I would love them as well. We walked their friend's house chatting along the way. I knew Andy and I would have to talk later but for now this was enough, I was happy. We entered a spacious log cabin by the edge of the woods, the insides were simple and clean the living room opened into a small kitchen. I saw a lady working quietly in the kitchen, I was quickly introduced to Emily .She was pretty with thick black hair and big almond eyes, had a motherly fashion telling me about the boys and life in La push. I caught my brother's eye over Emily and he motioned towards the door.

We walked out talking about my schooling, I got a feeling that Andy was proud of what I was doing and agreed with Brandon about the decisions that had been made in our family. A loud rustling noise grew beyond the line of trees and before I knew I stood in front of a gigantic russet colored wolf. I recognized him immediately, this was one of Andy's brothers. I found him enchanting, I had seen Andy in his wolf form so many times that I forgot to be afraid I stepped hoping to touch his furry neck. My eyes locked with his they were a dark brown almost black but they had unfathomed depth. I couldn't look away. His eyes held mine with desperation, need, adoration, love and fierce possessiveness.

Andy's phone rang before I could say anything or touch him. The wolf had two more companions I hadn't noticed before but I couldn't bring myself to look away. Suddenly he moved backwards back into the woods and Andy started talking again. I turned around to listen to him. Slowly my brother turned me around to face a guy standing in front of me. He was exceptionally tall a couple of inches over my six foot four brother , skin sun kissed wheat , and the eyes , those were the eyes of my wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa's POV

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like a Greek god but the best part were his warm eyes. They were dark and alive with so much laughter. He had the widest shoulders I had ever seen, I could see muscles rippling through his chest all the way down to the waistband of his shorts which hung low on his hips. He was a sight to behold. My eyes tore themselves back to his face. He had a smile playing on his lips making him look younger and even hotter, his eyes crinkling with his smile. Andy made introductions and I was glad for once about all the etiquette classes I was forced to take throughout the years, I was confident that I was making regular conversation but I had eyes only for him. Vaguely aware that his brothers had joined us I hoped that he would say something to me. He seemed lost in thought and it would be rude to stare anymore so I turned to his brothers and watched them mess around and laughed with them. I sensed that he had moved closer to me, a deep voice rang out beside me, Jacob he said, and his name was Jacob.

I knew I was being silly. I had just met him and my reaction was funny but I couldn't be attracted to him. I just never cared for men. I stayed away from all that. Emily broke me out of my thoughts, signaling for lunch.

I turned around to walk and took the short flight of steps before a hot hand wrapped around mine. I turned around to see Jacob. My heart literally skipped a beat as I felt his warm hand engulf mine again. Rough and calloused it closed over mine sending delicious tingles with friction. I sucked in a deep breath. Trying to regulate my thoughts. His eyes locked with mine, it felt like every time I looked at him I saw something new, something I couldn't resist and something I did not want to resist. What the hell was happening to me? I saw his other hand go up to my face and reach out to the strand of my black hair that was flying in my face , his eyes locked with mine showed a myriad of emotions as he tucked it behind my ear. His own breath in bursts.

"You are beautiful" I heard him whisper, his eyes still on mine.

I stood there dumb struck as I stared at him. I might have heard the line before but it didn't make sense, now it was beyond gratifying. I wanted to hear that voice again. But before I could open my mouth to say anything I was pulled into the house by Leah. I wanted to turn around and look at Jacob once again. Just his dark eyes at least. But Leah tugged me towards a group of men standing there. They all turned expectantly, while I was happy to know that they valued my brother and his blood family so much there was something off. They all introduced themselves one after the other taking turns to engulf me in bear hugs. Most of the guys said the same thing. We are glad you are here or finally, thank you so much for coming. I couldn't help but smile at the warm welcome and tried to memorize all their names. They were all tall and well-built no surprises there but what made my heart ache was the sense of family, some had girlfriends some siblings here but they were all one family. It was easy to sense the love and loyalty that was thick in that room the things that my life lacked to deeply. My thoughts ran amok if my parents were here they would have loved it. My dad would have loved the fact that we came to his hometown and were with his family. I watched Andy joke and laugh, throwing his head back at something Paul said. I had tasted all kinds of cuisines in all the biggest hotels and restaurants, the best of wine and luxury , the best of most things money could buy but never did I feel poorer or out of place in this home of family so tightly knit. The ache in my chest grew as I watched them, I noticed Jacob walking towards me my traitorous heart skipping beats as I tried to stay calm. He sat down on the couch beside me folding his long muscular body into the tiny piece of furniture.

"Are you okay?"

I quickly assured him that I was. I really was. I don't know if he believed me or not but his next question had me smiling ear to ear.

"There's a bonfire tonight at the beach, we are all going to camp out there. Will you go with me?"

"I would love to"

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Watch out for the next chapter as Jake ups his game for his sexy imprint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note : **

Sorry for being late but i lost the new chapter on my laptop last night and rewrote it today. hope you like it ! I will try write the next part by the end of today to celebrate the weekend. Please read and review :)

PS: looking for a beta ! PM if interested :)

**Chapter 8 **

Jacob's POV

First Beach

7 pm

I was already on the beach at 7 pm, a little earlier than everyone else but hell I couldn't sit at home and stare at the clock anymore, my imprint was coming and the pack had a fun night planned. I couldn't wait to see her again. The three hours that we had been apart were making me anxious and edgy, I was in pain of not being able to see her or catch her delicious scent in the air and I was stupid enough to not take her phone number, maybe hearing her voice would have helped. I tried to distract myself by going over my plan again. I did not have to worry about telling her about the shape shifting and that took a lot off my shoulders but I still had a lot to cover especially the imprinting part. I talked to Leah about it after the lunch at Sam and Emily's. It helped a lot because I couldn't figure out how to go about this initially but Leah helped me get fresh perspective and I had a plan for tonight and a lot was riding on it.

I was going to tell her about the imprinting, no point in dragging things when she knew so much already. If I had assessed my imprint right till now she would listen and understand. I had watched her during lunch, I didn't know why the spirits picker her to be mine but they picked right. Those few hours were all she needed to captivate me and my heart, I watched her around my family and noted that she was not afraid to be funny or loud. She let Paul or Quil tease her but instead found ways to tease them back, got along with Kim and Claire talking about some Disney movies that she seemed to love. She watched the pack with interest or curiosity, I don't know but she thought a lot, I watched her all afternoon unable to avert my eyes. I sat down on a log we had arranged earlier that evening and took to staring at the ocean as waves lashed the beach, it was a pleasant night warm and summery and the water looked inviting.

I heard voices behind me and trusted my wolf ears to carry the sounds so I didn't bother to turn around. Seth, Embry and Quil sauntered to the logs, food and supplies in hand, I could see that they were excited about tonight which was good. The boys needed a night off with their pack and imprints. The red head had kept us on our toes and we all needed a break, that reminded me of the talk Sam and I had after lunch today, I had to go talk to Fuckward about his bear brother jumping the line the night before. The four of us started setting up for the bonfire party tonight, we gathered driftwood for the fire and set up a table which the girls were going to populate with dinner we rolled out the sleeping bags near the cove by the rocks for later that night and Seth got the music going. I walked to the little cove to set up a lantern and my mind started running through all the things I knew about her, most of it came from Andy but I would change that soon. I recalled the first flashes of memories he had showed us when he came to La push, I knew that he had lost his parents when he was around thirteen or fourteen and also his father and mother figure in life a little later. I also knew that Andy used to be very reclusive and angry, I could understand his pain but what was shocking was that he had almost never mentioned his sister. The pack mind made sure that none of us had too many secrets but the fact that we hadn't heard much about her before could only mean one thing, Andy didn't think of her a lot. The scent in the air changed from the salty sea breeze to subtle vanilla and flowers, sweet gentle and addictive. My imprint was here.

I turned around to see her, she was walking with Leah, hair pulled back in a ponytail that swayed lightly with her moment. Her eyes lit up at Leah's words and her hands flew making gestures with every word she uttered. My eyes couldn't help but travel down her long form, she wore faded denim shorts which were almost white, edges were heavily frayed and they stopped mid-thigh contrasting with her burnt honey skin beautifully. Her long legs glowed in the light of the fire , she walked barefoot I watched each high arched and delicate foot sink into the sand her feet were definitely long for a girl but so delicate that I was sure she could walk without making a sound when she wanted, I never had a foot fetish but i seemed to getting there now. what the hell. She wore a pink top with noodle straps that ended an inch above the waist band of her shorts showing off a taut stomach, a white cropped shirt hung loosely as a sleeve slipped off her shoulder and rested on her bicep. She looked stunning, simple and stunning I could not understand how she managed to look hot and cute at the same time. The long legs and toned body that could make a man want to die for, with her simple clothes and laugh that made you want to want pull her into a hug and never let go. I breathed in heavily trying fill my lungs with her scent. My wolf took over instantly all the longing that I had felt for the last few hours came to surface as I walked towards her. Mine.

Her eyes lit up even more when she saw me, a smile formed on her lips as she waved and walked to me. I saw her eyes travel my body resting for a nanosecond at my biceps. Did she like what she saw? I was immediately nervous but I knew I couldn't afford to make mistakes tonight for my sake and hers. So I said hello to her looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me Jake, I am so excited"

I bet she didn't know how excited I was.

"I'm very happy that you agreed to spend the night with me Lisa".

She looked at me cocking her head to her right.

"Are you sure that it's okay that I'm here? It seems like the party if for close family"

I wished that I could tell her that she was family now to me and the pack. She had always been. But the wolf in me wanted to make her comfortable first. I told her that she was welcome here and she was family and took her hand in mine leading her to the logs and fire. This time I was prepared for the electricity that zapped through me when I touched her, noticing the long fingers and slender hands in mine. I took her to the logs on which Sam already had Emily sitting between his knees and frying a sausage in the fire and the rest of the pack was standing around. Everyone waved to my imprint and we sat down. Lisa sat right next to me her bare thigh and knee bumping against mine as we drowned juice and sausages. She seemed to be having fun as she laughed at all the jokes I took my hand and rested in on hers which was laying on her knee, slowly I wrapped mine around hers and brought it to my lap and laid our hands to rest there. She turned her eyes to mine and the smile on her lips told me that she liked what I did.

Suddenly Embry wanted to swim and play in the water and everyone loved the idea. I turned to my girl. She looked so excited, she looked at me with questioning eyes. "Do you want to swim Jake?" How could I ever say no to her? So I stood up and drew her up with me, she leaned on me gently sending tingling feeling down my body. We walked the short distance to the water.

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Well we play around a bit and then eat, we have great music so there is going to be dancing and then once the fire dies out we have sleeping bags in the cove down there, we usually chill in there till we fall asleep"

"Wow! I can't tell you how excited I am, especially because it is with you "

Her words stopped my heart for a second. She was excited to be here with me that was good wasn't it?

Our feet touched the warm water splashing now.

"One second Jake, I didn't think of this earlier "she murmured as she drew the white cropped over shirt over her head and threw on it on a piece of wood close by. She stood there in her pink top tugging me towards the water. We ran into it together and she bent down and splashed me with the pleasantly warm water. Before we knew it Paul, Andy, Leah, Embry, Quil and Seth had joined us and it was war. We were in teams trying to drown and splash each other. I watched my imprint closely it was easy to forget that she was only human but she seemed to be having a great time. Taunting Paul she ducked under the water only to grab his legs out from under him. He went down into the water and came up coughing as Embry and Quil cheered my little warrior on, Paul lifted her into his arms and ran into the water a bit more and threw her into it. I tried to ignore the growls escaping my chest as I watched her being touched by them it made me so restless but her laughs and giggling and silly threats to kill Paul calmed my nerves. I took her into my arms and threw her over my shoulder as I dove head first into the water all while holding onto her. When we came up she punched me as hard as she could making me burst out laughing as she pouted. Pursing her red lips at me. I couldn't help but want to kiss her. Find out how those lips felt against mine. It was a struggle to not touch her. She was at my side for a couple of minutes when she asked me if I wanted to go back. I nodded and took her hand as we waded back to the beach.

Her wet clothes stuck to her skin accentuating her curvaceous body to a level which had me growing hard instantly. She looked so fucking sexy. Water dripping from her hair, a few strands which had escaped her hair tie curled around her face framing it, drops rolled off her skin leaving trails that made me want to kiss the drops away. She was slightly panting making it easy for me to imagine what it would be like to make her pant as she lay underneath me in my bed. I shook my head trying to make these seductive thoughts go away. I suddenly realized that there were other guys here. Guys who could see her and feel the same things about her. Shit. No way.

I ran to find a towel and wrapped it around her. She lifted her eyes from my fingers which were tucking the end of the towel into the top of her shirt. My fingers brushed the soft skin on her chest. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she looked at me. Trembling from my contact she took a deeper breath to steady herself. It made me feel a little better that she was suffering at least a part of what I felt for her at this instant but my wolf couldn't resist as he drew her closer. He wouldn't be okay with is imprint shivering. She looked instantly thankful.  
"I don't do well in the cold, it gets me too quickly"

This was all the invitation I needed. I drew her closer wrapping my hand around her waist and pulled her into my side. She talked about how much fun she had in the water as I sat her down. I got another towel and settled beside her. She was telling me about how warm I was as I started rubbing her dry with the towel starting with her shoulders. "Jake" that was all she said but it sounded like a prayer, the tone shook me, what was wrong? Was it something I had done? Shit.

"Jake you don't have to, you must be tired too" Oh. Thank god.

"Lisa let me? I don't want you to be cold "

She smiled at me shyly, it was breathtaking she wouldn't look at me but a smile bloomed on her beautiful lips. I wrapped both my hands around her tender waist as l lifted her easily to place her between my legs and towel dried her long hair to the best of my ability. A soft moan escaped her as I rubbed on her scalp finishing up. This girl was going to be the death of me.

I loaded a plate full of food for her as she sat on the log talking to Kim about her medical school. We had to figure that out too but that could wait now. The wolves had gathered by the food table loading plates for their imprints and teasing each other.

"Hey Jake! Lisa's in med school? How old do you have to be to go there? Around 22? And she already finished a year of it so she's around 23?" asked Embry.

I realized how little I knew about her. But she didn't seem that old. Her enthusiasm and excitement hinted at younger years. But tonight would be all about her.

"Yeah, Jakes into older women and all kinds of other kinky stuff" teased Paul.

"It's better this way! Now she has tons of experience in you know life, love and SEX" Quil screamed the last word at me eliciting a growl from me as I smacked his head hard from the back.

I couldn't think of that. Another man's hands on her was just not okay. Ever.

I walked back to my girl after giving her a few minutes alone.

She looked at me with glittering eyes and patted a spot next to her which as recently vacated by Kim I sat down and offered her the plate of food.

"Where is yours?" she asked.

"Hmm… I'll go get it in a bit"

"No! We could share!" she got the shy smile again.

She held up a chip to my lip her lips parting slightly hinting at what she wanted me to do. I let her feed me amazed that she wanted to do it. her soft fingers brushed my lips sending shivers down my spine. she let her fingers rest there an instant longer... I freezed up as she ran her finger along my lower lip before quickly looking away. She seemed very happy too and that was enough to placate my wolf. She fed herself and me while listening to the packs stories about school and embarrassing things that we all had done. Seth turned the music up and pulled sister up to dance to the new Flo rida song and Lisa got up and walked to the music system after a couple of minutes the song changed to Katy Perry's Teenage dream, she walked up to me and took my hand to lead me over to the spot that Sam and Emily were dancing and then she started dancing. With me.

Dear god! She was hot! she turned around and my hands went automatically to her waist I swear my eyes never left her hips which swayed to the music and moved with fluidity that gave away that she danced a lot. I was already hard and desperately hoping that she hadn't noticed. She turned her head towards to mine ,wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled herself close to my body, our chests touching and my hands still on her hips. She moved like the music playing itself. There were times when rubbed seductively against me , times when she pulled back and looked into my eyes as her body moved in the most amazing way and then times when I felt like she would melt in my arms. How could you not be enchanted with this woman? The song ended and everyone clapped ,I looked around to see that except for Jared and Kim who were slow dancing a little away, everyone was watching us...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

First beach

9 PM

I looked around then noticing that everyone had stopped dancing a long time to watch my girl dance. I silently thanked the gods that she picked me to dance with, if she had done that with anyone else here I would have killed him. We walked back to the logs hand in hand. She picked me. The thought making me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I could hear voice shaking with mirth

"Just thinking about your dancing, that was hot" I looked at her as I said the last part.

"Why thank you Jake but look who is talking" she countered. I sat down on the log and she dropped down into my lap. Her back to my chest she snuggled closer and rested her head against my shoulder. My hands went around her pinning her there. We sat like that as though we had been doing this for years. I could feel her subtle rise and drop of breath and her warm back against my chest her delicious scent clouding my senses as her thighs slid against mine creating friction as soon as it started she steadied herself and leaned back.

The pack was bantering now. Talking about summer plans most of us were signing up for summer school taking classes to make up for the grades that we ruined because of all the other things going in our lives. Some of us had summer jobs that they were looking forward to. A little extra money never hurt us and Sam was trying to maintain a fund for the pack in case of emergencies. Jobs didn't pay too much around here but it didn't bother us too much. We had enough for our need. I looked up to see Emily offering me a plate of chocolate cake. Lisa had hers in hand while she murmured thanks.

I took a bite, the cake was delicious, so fucking good. Emily usually baked everything but I could tell that this wasn't hers. This was sinfully chocolaty moist and creamy.

"Do you like it?"

"This cake is awesome Lisa" I noted that she hadn't touched hers yet "try it!"

"Thank you wolf boy, I made it"

I looked at her in wonder, my girl could cook too? This well? I got lucky. Really lucky.

Soon dessert was done and everybody was ready to catch some sleep. I had to start now. There was a lot counting on how I did this and I could only pray that it went.

I asked her if she was tired.

"Just a little I'm really too excited to be tired now" that was great.

I led her to the blanket I laid out in sand close to the cove the pack was going to spend the night in. I sat down first giving my hand out to her so that she could sit down in my lap again but she was already by my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her bracing myself.

"YES! I loved it, your family is great"

"Like La push?"

"Love it Jake, it's so quiet, homey and nice here"

"Lisa there is something I need to tell you, only if you promise to listen to me with an open mind though" I almost whispered

"I promise Jake, I'm not very judgmental to start with"

"Thank you Lisa, I know how the other guys told their imprints but I guess it's not point doing that with us, so I'll get straight to the point. So the wolves have tons of legends about them, lately we learnt that most of them are true. There is this thing that happens to a wolf it's a little like love at first sight to make it easy to understand but a hell lot more than that" I looked at her then through the corner of my eye she sat straight and listened eyebrows screwed together with concentration "So when a wolf looks at his imprint for the first time he knows it her, that she is his soul mate and he would spend his lifetime loving, protecting and cherishing her. It's deeper than just love. It's a bond that binds him, his emotions and powers, everything is now hers too through him. It's physical, psychological and affects the wolf and his imprint" I sneaked another look, she was wide eyed but calm. I couldn't wait anymore, I sucked her sweet scent in and said "I imprinted on you".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

First beach

Lisa's POV

I Sat there shell shocked as Jacob explained that he was my soul mate. What the fuck. I wondered if he was joking but he looked sincere from the look in his eyes I could tell that he was not kidding. So I was supposed to believe this that this incredibly beautiful man was my SOUL MATE. Soul mate? I dozen emotions hit me like a truck. To start with I knew almost nothing about him and I was pretty sure that Andy had never shared anything about me for Andy himself didn't know much. This could be some kind of a trick or a joke or anything. How did you decide that someone you met a couple of hours ago was all you wanted for life time. We could two entirely different people with different views on everything. How would this even work? The more I thought the more this seemed like a fallacy. I was a smart woman, I didn't even believe in love. Forget all this.

Images started flooding my mind. All the way back from a decade ago. I had a "family" but I was still alone. I went to school in a remote part of the world and had no friends there except for Brandon who wasn't bad or anything but he was Brandon. I was orphaned at the age of twelve and the only people who were there for me after were murdered a couple of years later. My new family was small and we hung out among ourselves but that left a big hole inside. I couldn't count the nights hoping and wishing for a miracle something to make me feel like I belong, something to make me feel home. I had lived a major part of my adult life in Malibu at the beach house but that was a house not a home I tried to make it more than that but it always felt like I failed. The cali party scene kept our house alive and flooded with guests, it should have been more lively but somehow I never felt complete. Though both the brothers had taken the role of my parents willingly there was always my thirst for family, for a community, for love.

This was a chance. A miracle that happened so that my dreams could come true. This could be all I wanted and needed. A family, a home, some sense of normalcy, comfort and more importantly the love of a man who felt so true and lovable.

"Lisa! Please say something" Jacob sounded sad. No! I didn't want him to be sad, I smiled at him to let him know that I was just thinking that I trying to process and understand.

"What does this mean Jacob? How does this work?" I watched his eyes grow big. His warm hand engulfed mine pulling me back to lay down on the blanket.

"The fact that you are even thinking of trying is great"

"Why would I not want to? You sounded like it meant a lot to you"

"It does. Its means a lot, you mean a lot, Lisa" his voice made me realize that this was a big deal for him I promised to myself that I was going to take this seriously. I would not hurt Jacob for opening up to me and offering so much. I would try make him glad that he trusted me with something like this.

"But you will have to tell me how it works Jake, I don't know anything about these kind of stuff" I was being honest. I had to be. I didn't know anything about relationships especially such a serious one. Yes, I had a few crushes and casually hung out with a few boys but that nothing serious at all. When I was younger I had studying hard to make the grades Brandon wanted from me and after that med school and work took all my time, there were a couple of guys in the breaks from college in California but both them and I knew that we were only messing around so beyond that I had no idea how to do any of this stuff.

"Don't worry about that, at all! Let's get to know each other? I want to know everything about you! We can take it slow, I'm sure we can be friends for starters or date before you think of more. I'm just asking you to give me a chance to stay in your life. A wolf can be whatever his imprint wants Lisa, I can be your friend or your boyfriend and you don't even have to decide just yet about the labels for our relationship. Meanwhile just give me a chance to see you, talk to you and get to know you. I don't know how to explain it but all my wolf wants is to take care of you and love you, give me a chance to do that, that's all I'm asking from you today." He turned his head towards me now. Seeking an answer. I wondered how I could say not to that, how can I resist this man who wanted to give so much to me? He was so trusting so loving and he was asking me for a chance to allow him to love me? I hoped that he knew what he was getting into. That I was what he wanted.

"Jake? Are you sure about this? This is what you want?"

"Good god yes. You are what I want. I may not know a lot about you but I know that I liked everything I saw so far that I would love to get to know you and that I can make you happy Lisa. You still have a choice though. You can choose to not want this but it would mean a lot to me if you at least choose to give me a chance to prove what my wolf wants."

His words sent me into another pool of thoughts. It didn't sound easy but I could try. He sounded like he wanted this bad. No. his wolf wanted this.

"What do you want Jacob?" he smiled as he tugged me closer to his body my head now on his bicep as it cushioned me. His warmth spreading through my side which was snuggled into him.

"My wolf and I are the same. We have fought battles and too much heart break, I want my imprint make her my mate, I want all the happiness that you can give me all the love. I want to earn it but I want it. I want you Lisa. I need you." His words warmed my heart. I leaned to bring my other shoulder down onto his body my face now laying on his chest. I inhaled his strong smell, he smelled like the woods and earth after rain. I loved it. I dragged in another breath. His warm hands went around my waist then he pulled one arm to my back and his palm rested on the top of my head holding me to his chest like a baby. I was touched. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of his sincerity his simple desires and hope. The very same things that I wanted. I couldn't be more thankful to this man. I didn't know how much my heart trusted this soul mate. No. imprint thing but I was ready to try. I had felt something undescribed for Jacob from the second I saw him and my life had been anything but easy. My battles were fought day to day and I was tired of fighting them alone, I was tired of crying myself to sleep, tired of feeling lost. With his silent words which held more promises than I had imagined Jacob had brought me home.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hello guys ! thank you do much for the reviews , favorites and follows. the next few chapters will be about how Lisa and Jacob will forge a bond that will be the foundation for the story. I am considering posting once in two/three days so that i get a chance to write longer chapters . What do you guys think?

PS: still looking for a beta ! please PM if interested


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note

My wisdom tooth extraction went horribly wrong, sorry for the delay. I promise to write more tomorrow, I know that you guys want to know all about Lisa and her past...

* * *

Chapter 11

Jacob turned to see that Lisa had supported herself on her forearms and was now leaning on his chest. He watched her lean down her eyes locked onto his. And lowered down. She stopped an inch away from his face. Her green eyes vibrant. Her soft lips pressed together. Jake could swear that his heart stopped. She pressed her lips onto his for a brief second. Fireworks went off in his head. They were soft, moist and tasted like Hersheys. Her scent overpowered his senses. But before he could react she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder again. His imprint had just kissed him. Wow. Wow. Wow. He pulled her closer to his chest, needing the warmth and softness of her body after that intimate moment. Jake felt amazing his plan had worked. It was simple and direct.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? Please?"

"I would love that" she whispered but my wolf senses picked upon her voice.

Jake thought of all the things he could do with his imprint tomorrow. He was excited.

He looked up at the stars watching one twinkle in the sky. His fingers gently massaged her scalp, her smell intoxicating him. He could hear her breathing even out, his angel was falling asleep. He turned to face her, looking at her face up close. Her eyes were closed small bangs resting on her closed eye lids. Her small nose was straight and long at the bridge. Cupid bow lips looked soft and inviting. Before he could resist his fingers brushed over her lips. They were softer than he had imagined. Jake didn't remember how long he had stared at her like that. He got up by easing her slowly off his shoulder.

He picked her up then, slowly and gently, bridal style and carried her to the cove. His hands tight around her firm thighs and shoulders. His ears picked up his brothers banter inside the cove, so the gang was still up. He carried her into the cove and his brothers shut up instantly. Looking at the sleeping girl, her hair almost touching his knees and her long legs hanging over his arms.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Andy.

"She wants to try. I think she likes me" Jake almost shouted, his excitement evident.

The pack cheered him on. This was better than what they had expected. She didn't freak out and run or want to fight it. That was surprising but they couldn't have asked for more.

He bent to lay her down on the sleeping bag he set out for earlier that evening. She stirred in the bed as soon his arms left her body and her eyes sprang open. He instantly felt guilty for waking her up she looked so peaceful in her sleep it almost felt like a crime.

"Hey" she whispered.

He was immediately by her side. Smiling at her. She sat with her knees to her chest looking at him a smile spreading on her lips. He sat down by her side. Wrapping his hands around shoulders hoping to keep her warm. She put her hand to his chest, flat, her hand feeling the rock hard muscles that knotted under her hand and pushed him to lay down beside her. The pack was still bickering but Lisa looked spent.

Jacob sucked his breathe in. he was in a sleeping bag with his imprint. Her body was warm she turned her back to him and snuggled into his chest. Her skin rubbing against his causing friction he could not ignore. He let on arm rest against her stomach where her shirt had left the skin crawling upwards. The taut smooth skin there made him want to moan. Imagine the rest of her. That honeyed skin, smooth soft. Shit this was going to be a tough night if he wanted to keep himself from mating with her.

Jacob fell asleep to the sound of her breathe and inhaling her scent, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. The middle off the night saw Lisa turning her body to face Jacobs's chest. She found his heat extremely comforting she tried to get as close to the heat as she could. Rubbing her nose against her collar bone. Wrapping her arms around his neck. That's how she slept for the rest of the night, jakes leg thrown over hers.

That's how the pack found them the next morning. Entwined in each other…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jake stood in the hot shower, trying to stay still as the water washed the soapy foam off him. He just couldn't stay still, He had a date with this imprint. Jake felt amazing today, he woke up next to her, her arms around his neck, her nose buried in his chest filling his senses with her delicious scent and the feeling of her warm body snuggled up against his driving him insane to touch in her in places he shouldn't be thinking about. Yet. It wasn't like he had never slept with a woman before, after Bella went back to Fuckward, Jake had put himself up for grabs and there were plenty of girls in his school who couldn't get enough of him. He had enjoyed the company on those occasions, sex made both him and his wolf happy but when he came home to his dad and felt that longing that had never really vanished since his mom had died, and it made him want so much more in life. So much more that those girls who loved his chiseled body didn't know how to offer or simply didn't care enough to offer. He washed his body clean and stood in front of the mirror, checking his reflection for once his actually cared about how he looked, he wanted to impress his imprint badly. He had watched her eye his biceps and chest a couple of times last night and decided to play his strengths and put his 6 foot seven inch body to best use. He pulled a pair jeans over his long legs, flexing his strong thick thighs, the jeans hung loose on his hips showing off the lean torso that was carved to perfection. Thick muscles knotted at his abs, his perfect six pack rippling as he bent down to pick up a white wife beater, he pulled the shirt over his wide shoulders and down his broad chest with his biceps bulging. Jake smiled as he ruffled his wet hair and ran his hands through it. His wolf senses made it impossible for his sensitive nose to stand the scent of commercial deodorants.

It had been only two hours since he had dropped his imprint off at Andy's but he was already edgy , constantly thinking about her and wondering how she was and how she felt about seeing him so soon after spending the night together. When he woke up that morning seeing her that close to him, Jake understood that imprint or no imprint his girl looked beyond beautiful, she was absolutely stunning, her beauty was subtle in a simple way but looked so brutally real. It was discerning to be honest. Her features were perfect, hair long and beautifully vibrant, skin- honey and body- heaven. There was no way in hell that he would let her go now. He would do whatever he could to convince her to stay here. Get to know her enough to make La push her home. He realized that he was already at Andy's.

Andy stood outside cleaning out the garden that he and Leah had started. He walked up to Jake with tons of questions on mind to ask the future alpha. Andy had put on weight since he had moved to La push , whether it was Leah's cooking or his wolf being more at home with the pack he did not know, he was thankful for both.

"Hey Jake"

"Andy! Hi! What's up?"

They sat down on the porch, Andy asking the younger wolf about the imprint.

"I'm sorry about imprinting on your sister Andy, but I'm so thankful for it she couldn't have come at a better time, haven't felt this good in ages."

"It's nothing to be sorry about, how did she take it?"

"She was surprisingly calm, she wants to try make it work"

"Isn't that great? Did you guys get a chance to talk? Did she tell you anything about herself?"

"No, but I'm hoping that today she will, I'm taking her out now if you guys don't mind"

"Ha-ha! As though you would leave her alone if I told you to, how's your wolf doing?"

"It's really hard to be away from her, even for an hour -"

He caught her scent coming closer to him and turned around, she wore a sunshine yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh highlighting the tone of her skin and tanned legs. A white sash tied to her petite waist allowed the skirt to flare beneath it and the simply bodice of her dress accentuated her slender shoulders and neck. In that simple cotton dress she looked like a movie star, her dull red lips pulling back to smile at him. He immediately closed the few steps between them as he pulled her into a hug. He felt so much better now that he could see his imprint again, there were a few more things he had to tell his imprint about this thing but they could wait.

She mumbled her hello from the depth of his embrace and he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head as he replied. It had only been a couple of hours but when their eyes met, Jake felt the pull again, he yearned to care for her to make her happy to satisfy her in every way.

"Are you ready to go Lisa?"

"Yes sir" she mock saluted him giggling. Her spirits lifted his thoughtful mood and he smiled at her too.

Jake was happy that Sam had asked him to go meet the Leach later because today was really important to him. He was taking his imprint for a walk around town to show her the life she could have here and hopefully it would convince her to stay.

* * *

Sue's Diner

12:00 PM

Jake sat there deep in thought, Lisa sat at the counter talking to Sue. He recounted the last three hours in his mind trying to process everything that had happened. He took Lisa around the town first, they had walked to his house first, and he didn't take her inside but showed her around the place, then past Sam's and Paul's. When he took her past the school, Lisa's eyes had misted over as she took the place in. He filled her in a little about the school but as soon as Jake spotted her eyes glossy he pulled her down to sit with him on a bench in the parking lot. Holding her to his chest unable to watch his imprint cry. He held her close rocking her as he asked her what was wrong.

"I never went to high school. This makes me think of all the things I missed out"

How was she in med school without going to high school? She sensed his surprise.

"My parents ran a chain of hotels down in California and some in Vegas but when they passed away we initially thought it was an accident we didn't know until it happened again that it was murder. But when my parents passed away my mom's closest friend and her husband took us in. They were my parent's business partners too. For a couple of years in the middle we were okay. They had two sons and we traveled a bit, even after all the stuff we went through life felt normal for a bit but then they were killed too and soon all hell broke loose. Andy started phasing in bits it was torture for him he moved away from us and started staying by himself initially I didn't understand but later when I saw it for myself I could understand why he left. But by then it was only Brandon, Brody and I left in that house. Brandon took over all the business things, we had some help but he really took the brunt of it and he raised us too not only as a friend he became some kind of a parent. We were home schooled and taught how to handle the family businesses. Education become really important for all of us, I finished high school by the time I was fifteen and Brandon was already in Medical school and I joined him. In India you can join right after high school, that's why we go there"

Silence settled in for a few moments

"Lisa? How old are you?"

"Seventeen Jake"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jake's eye grew wide with surprise, all his brother's teasing and his perception of her was far from reality. She was a teenage girl, that made Jake feel better, gave him a little confidence about understanding her and making her comfortable and he felt like it would help his chances of getting her to stay a little at least. All the information she gave him about her life made him want more from her, he almost wanted to ask her to tell him about her life moment wise from the start but he knew that time would tell him more about her and for now that's as much as he could ask for. She was an orphan, he had known that before but her saying it out loud made it seem more real, she had no one in the world but Andy? Well now she had him. He would make sure that she was always okay. His thoughts came out as words without meaning to, did she remember or miss her parents? Or her adopted parents?

Lisa's green eyes held more emotions at that moment than he could guess.

"I don't remember my dad too much he worked a lot, my mom yes I always wonder about how life would be if she had been around. Even after they passed away Brandon and Brody's parents were great with us, we lived together and the sense of a family was so comforting but after they also passed away things weren't that great anymore but nobody can be blamed for that, we all tired our hardest, especially Brandon, if it were not for him we would be out on the streets with nothing but thanks to him Brody and I got a chance to live a semi normal life at least. I owe Brandon pretty much everything in my life at this stage."

He could tell that she was remembering things that she usually kept locked away the pain in her eyes causing him to cringe. He rocked her again back and forth before saying

"I know what it feels like to lose a parent, I lost my mom when I was eight"

Her eyes met his in silent understanding of the suffering they had both experienced and then she watched as his eyes moved from pain to promise. She understood that he was telling her that things would be better from now on.

"Tell me about you Jacob?"

Jake didn't know where to start so he kept to the basics, "My mom and dad got into a car crash when I was younger, my passed away instantly and my dad got paralyzed for life. I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, they are in college right now but they don't come home very often I think they find it boring here." He thought before going on but he knew he had to tell her at some time and this was as good as any, she had been honest with him and he would do the same for her. "Last year an old friend moved back, Bella, she used to stay here when we were kids but left with her mom when her parents got divorced. I thought that I was in love with her" he glanced at her, she was looking at down at their feet, he couldn't stop now. "But I was wrong, she loved a leach and I was too blind to see that I could never be happy with her", she looked at him then, eyes so sad that he couldn't help but bring her closer to him, wrap himself around her even more. "How are you sure about me Jacob?"

The simple question stumped him. He thought for a moment before replying, "When I phased, initially I was very angry and confused but then I realized that everything that was happening was happening for my own good, the spirits are always right, I learned to trust them. When I thought I was in love I didn't understand why I didn't imprint on her but now I do. I know why I imprinted on you. I need someone like you Lisa, trusting, loving and caring you were willing to do all this just because I asked, just because you cared, what more can I ask? I found the perfect woman to love! I can't believe that I only met you yesterday, I'm already so attached, I'm unable to go for even an hour without you, I can't stop thinking about you even after hanging out with you all night and the funniest part is I'm so happy, so happy that I love you."

Lisa's lifted her head up to look directly at him, he said love, and he loved her. How was this possible?

"I know it's hard to believe Lisa but you have to trust me, I never want to let you out of my sight, I want to spend all my time with you, do everything with you, you are perfect, so beautiful, smart, the way you fit into the pack, the fact that you trust me so much, willing to do so much to keep me happy, I feel so blessed to have you."

He looked down to see her smiling then, he couldn't wait anymore , he brushed his lips against hers, her lips were infinitely soft, inviting him to kiss her, he pressed his lips against hers deepening his chaste kiss, he heard a soft mewl escape from her throat instantly sending his body into over drive , his hands went to her waist needing more contact , they brushed past her hips , his mind numbly registering her curvaceous hips as his fingers encountered the bare skin of her thighs and constricted around her thigh, his calloused touch drove her to another moan , Jake could feel his hard on. He had to stop before he did more in the parking lot of his school, reluctantly he pulled away to see his imprint breathing heavily her eyes cloudy.

"You are breathtaking Lisa"

He said looking into her eyes, could he be any luckier?

Her stomach rumbled then, his wolf senses catching the sound easily, he smile and got up, setting Lisa on her feet gently. They walked to Sue's diner hand in hand, Jake brushed her hand with his thumb in a slow casual manner but heard her heart beat faster every time he did it with.

The diner was packed with the Saturday crowd, lots of people from the Rez catching a lazy brunch. He introduced Lisa to the people he knew, mostly from school or the tribal council before leading her to a booth in the side by the window. Sue came over soon to take their order, she had heard all about Jake's imprint from her daughter Leah and wanted to see the girl everyone was so excited about. Sue noticed the warm glow in Lisa's eyes as she ordered a serving of spaghetti, her happy smile as Jake introduced them and the softness and warmth in the hug Lisa shared with her when she realized that she was Leah's mom. She liked how the girl put Jake at ease…

Lisa teased Jake mercilessly about how much he ate as they walked home. Punching him when he teased her about how she ate enough for a wolf. They reached Andy's house, Jake dreading leaving Lisa, he decided to find an excuse to hang around for the rest of the day. As they got closer, Jake scented his brothers smells, at least a few of them were here no doubt rough housing or pretending to do homework while betting on the guys playing around. That was a good thing, he could pretend to hang out with them for a while.

Lisa walked towards her brother's house wondering if she could get Jake to stay a bit longer, there was still so much she wanted to know about him. He had told her that he loved her. She was shocked but she had decided that she would believe him, so she tried not to think about it. When they reached the fence of the house, Jake stopped and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you for spending more time with me, I already know that I'm going to miss you" he whispered into her hair. He felt her relax in his hold and hug him back slowly, "Me too, why don't you stay for a bit?" he nodded to her suggestion innocently before following her in.

Like Jake had guessed, the guys were out in the back. Paul, Embry and Quil were playing a wildly brutal form of football while Seth, Jared and Andy worked on their home work for school. Leah was taking turns at playing and finishing her homework. Lisa joined Seth on the back porch, peeking into his books while Jake joined the game…

Leah sat down next to her. "How's it going Lisa?"

"I love it here! I've never seen my brother this happy or felt better myself"

"I know it's a little rustic here and you are used to different things in Cali but Jakes a nice guy, he could make you very happy"

"It is different but good different and I don't doubt what you said about Jake even for a bit, I just realized that you and Andy are imprinted too! You guys didn't even tell me?! " she laughed as she added the last part.

"I know the whole imprinting thing is hard to understand or accept but just give him time, I promise that he will make you feel like it was all worth it. He's a little down now, between Bella and the shape shifting thing especially him being of the Alpha gene"

"Who is Bella?"

The question woke the all the other wolves from their respective activities. They all turned to look at Lisa.

Paul cracked the silence first, "She's your wolf's Looooooove" he sang while wiggling his eyebrows at Jake.

The rest of the pack laughed at how tormented Jake looked when Andy caught the sight of his sister's face the smile on his lips vanished, he couldn't help but feel enraged, why did Jake not tell Lisa?

"Dude? Didn't you tell her about Bella?"

Jake looked at Lisa sensing his imprints pain and sorrow. This was getting out of hand, he had hinted at his past but he was sure this is not how he wanted to really explain what had happened. The sorrow he felt through his bond with his imprint was making him so angry with himself and his brothers. Lisa didn't deserve this.

"Knock it off guys, we talked about it"

"Looks like you didn't do a great job then Jake" Leah sounded angry too.

Why wouldn't they just let him deal with his imprint and his life? Sometimes the pack was such a pain.

"Did you even explain the whole things to her? About the imprinting? The pain if you try to fight it? Or betray it? How your wolf can't rest till he mates and marks her?"

Jakes couldn't resist growling now, he hoped to ease Lisa into this and not rush her. They were ruining everything. His started shivering and tried to reign his wolf in.

"Leave him alone guys, those are things we will work out, it would be great if you could back off" Lisa's voice was low and sounded deadly. She walked to his side and ran her palms down his arms trying to ease the violent shivers that rippled through him.

"You don't understand Lisa, This is a serious matter, life changing! He should have told you all about it." Andy snapped at his sister.

"Maybe he was going to, until you decided to ruin it for us"

"Stop being a child about this? You don't even understand what any of this means! You will leave in five days and go back to living across the globe, one or both of you could get seriously hurt."

Jake turned to Lisa when he heard Andy's words. Would she really leave? No. she couldn't.

"I am thinking about staying here Andy"

Andy couldn't control his voice as he shouted at his sister "Are you kidding me Lisa? You are going to drop out of college and live here in La push? What will you do here? This isn't some fucking game! You cannot live drop out! I won't allow it, Hell Brandon won't allow it"

"I could go to school here? I never got a chance to go to high school! Please? I'll convince Brandon. I can't leave Jake and go"

"You've known for two days! What are you talking about? You think imprinting is easy? You've never even been in a relationship how do you know how to make it work? Jake is alpha blooded, he is stronger and more wolf like compared to the rest of us. You will have to be the Alpha's mate. His wolf will need to mate with you! You can't handle his needs or his wolf's needs. It's better that you leave now before you hurt him by disappointing him in bed, in love and in life."

Jake watched his imprint's eyes swell with tears, he stood rooted as Andy shouted at her because he was stumped by the fact that she wanted to stay here, with him, for him but by the time he recovered he heard Andy scream about how she would disappoint him. Was that even possible? His perfect angel? He turned to tell her that it wasn't true, everything that she did made him happy.

Thick tears fell from her eyes down her face as Jake caught her before her knees gave away. He would fucking kill Andy for this. He was sure about that but she needed him now. He lifted her weight up easily as he hugged her to his chest.

"Maybe I should leave Jake" she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jake's POV

She tried to pull away from my chest but I wouldn't let go, her dainty and long fingers tried to push my chest away but I only pulled her to me harder. There was a huge part of me that wanted to phase in and rip Andy's guts out. To really hurt him for all the things he said to her, his sister. MY IMPRINT. I was also shocked about her decision to quit college and not entirely proud that I was the reason for her dropping out but the few hours alone with her made me realize that she was coming terms with the fact that she missed a large part of a normal life until she came here and she was seeing this as a chance to rewrite her story. I understood that. It was a lot like what I was doing too. Life had been weird for about a year now and I had made decisions that robbed my happiness and peace of mind. Even before I met Lisa I would often wonder about why I had not imprinted on Bella but now I understood , the spirits choose wisely, at a time when I couldn't sleep for more than four hours at a row or find peace in my own mind , when I lost my appetite for food and school and I was unable to bare my own thoughts I found someone who trusted me enough to leave her life behind and move to a small town in the middle of nowhere for me, who valued my feelings so much that she was risking hers to not cause any pain to me. How could I not love this girl? She was ready to defend me from a pack of wolves even when I hadn't been completely honest with her. I already felt like I couldn't breathe without her and if they even imagined for a minute that I would let her go, they were so wrong. I would fight tooth and nail for this amazing girl. I was her wolf, I was going to protect her, take care of her and love her till my very last breath and this would be the last time any of these fuckers got to her. I would make sure of that.

I took a deep breath inhaling her heavenly scent before I lifted my head up and shot a pointed look at the pack. Leah already looked so fucking pissed and Paul was just not looking at me anymore. I turned with Lisa in my arms so that I stood between her and the guys and effectively blocked them from her view, "Please come home with me? Please?" I urged her when I saw the resolve in her eyes slowly melt, I grabbed her before she could make up her mind and almost carried her to my house at a quick pace, and thanking the spirits that it was so close. I couldn't muster the courage to look at her, I could already feel her pain and couldn't stop replaying what her dickhead brother had said to her. Andy was the level headed cool one, he dealt with Leah on a day to day basis this almost made no sense. I could hear my dad moving around in the house now as I dragged her up the stairs with me.

"Dad, Look who's here!" I screamed, I looked at her she was frozen not moving, she almost looked afraid, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her to my side tucking her in to the warm side of my body. I kissed her temple to reassure her further, she was in my home now.

Suddenly, I was nervous too, what did she think of it? What would she think of my father? My dad's voice broke my chain of thoughts, he had wheeled himself to the spot right in front of her.

"Hello , you must be Lisa, Jake had told me so much already , I am happy to finally meet you " When I told my dad about the imprint yesterday afternoon, he was ecstatic and had nagged me about bringing her over.

Lisa bent forward to kiss his cheek and hug him "Hello sir, I am glad to meet you too"

My dad barked a laugh " No need to be so formal dear, call me Billy, welcome to our home, your home too dear and now step back so that I can see what the spirits have chosen for my son"

Lisa looked so shy and demure now her eyes cast down as she took a step back, all I could think of was to lift her chin up gently with my fingers and kiss those soft lips again but I knew that I had to save my imprint.

"Dad leave her alone!" he only laughed but I could see that he could not rest till he knew more about her.

"What do you dear? Jake only told me that you were Andy's sister but it's hard to imagine someone as beautiful as you being related to that knucklehead"

She smiled at that and told him about med school and working for her parent's business part time. My dad couldn't stop teasing about how someone so beautiful and smart wanted to have anything to do with us but thankfully he left us alone after a few funny moments. I was thankful that my dad cheered her up but I needed to comfort my imprint the wolf in me was killing me for not protecting her from Andy's words.

"Lisa, can we please talk?"

" what is left to say Jake, Andy said it all" I drew her to my room then and settled her on the tiny bed but i wasn't satisfied so I sat down facing her and slowly pushed her shoulders until her back rested against the headboard of my bed I closed the space between us by pulling her legs from under her and laying them in my lap as I pushed myself closer to her, I gently massaged her feet , they were long with high arches , thin "Jake, please you don't have to " I did, I wanted to comfort her. I took a second to array my thoughts into the write words I wouldn't risk hurting her feelings anymore.

" Lisa , I am so happy that you have decided to stay, surprised beyond wonder , I needed to ask you do it but I didn't know how you would react or how I could say it without sounding demanding and I am sorry that I didn't tell you everything about imprinting but I wanted to take it slow and dump everything on you at once, I was afraid that it would overwhelm you and you wouldn't want to do this anymore , I swear I was not trying to keep anything from you or lie to you I just wanted to ease you into this. "

I looked at her then still kneading her the heels of her feet, she was listening to me intently watching my fingers massage her feet and head cocked to her right. This is one of the things I had grown to love about her, she listened to me without making assumptions or second guessing the meaning of the things I was saying, I had watched Andy and Sam struggle to explain their actions and thoughts more than once with Emily and Leah always jumping to conclusions about what they did or said and taking drastic actions that hurt both the wolf and the imprint, one such incident unfortunately lead to Emily's scars but mine sat with me willing to listen to what I said and trying to understand even though I could sense her pain.

"The things Andy said are not true, you really are all I wished for and I still have so much to learn about you, the last two days have not only been the happiest days for me in a long time but also the most peaceful I'm really hoping we can work this out and be happy together Lisa, I need you so bad."

"What if he is right Jake? You said this was for a lifetime and what if I'm not the right person?"

Did she really believe that? I couldn't let her even think that. I leaned forward to take her face in my hands my face inches away from hers.

" Please don't even think that what he is true, Yes they say I'm Alpha blooded but I myself am not ready to take up those reins so you don't have to worry about that, when it happens we will both be ready by then and I'm afraid he was right about me being more wolf like than rest but I promise I will always be super careful with you and do my best to never cause you any harm I don't think my wolf can take it if he ends up hurting you, watching you cry today morning was already more than he can handle. You are more than enough for me Lisa, you are the kind of a girl that guys dream about."

I kissed her the tip of her long nose and rubbed my nose against hers watching her smile grow into giggles that erupted as I tickled her, she tried to run for me but I was her wolf I caught her waist from the back and before she could make a sound, swung her around and pinned her under me. I kissed her, pouring my need for her and desire to be her mate, my lips tight against her soft lips moving in perfect sync that had me swimming in her taste, slowly she parted her lips further and I deepened the kiss needing more of that delicious taste that I now associated with my imprint. I felt her slip her tongue across the tip of canine and down my front teeth making my wolf growl , I snaked my arms to her back and crushed her to me as I bit down on her lip gently, she moaned then, soft and surprised, I couldn't control my desire anymore . The line between sweet and passionate dissolved as I kissed her with all my desperation, my pain in the last few months, the loneliness and my need for her. Only her. Her soft mewl made me pull away , my eyes instantly searching her eyes for any sign of discomfort but she only to took deep breaths her lips slightly apart. I could hear her heart race, her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, her hair spread out underneath her on my pillow. I kissed her forehead needing some more contact.

Slowly I rolled her to her side and faced her. I had more to tell her. "As you can see I can hardly keep my hands off you and my wolf goes ballistic every time another guy touches you or even looks at you so please forget everything your stupid brother said. I am dying to do things with you that are far beyond the boundaries of friendship and to be honest I can't wait to mark you as mine but I can wait, as long as you need and until you are sure. No pressure."

* * *

Lisa's POV

His kiss had my toes curling. I looked up to see Jake, he looked amazing as usual, hair slightly rumpled with an earnest expression on his face. What I didn't expect were his words next.

When Andy had said those things in his backyard I wasn't very surprised maybe partly because I had been thinking some of them myself but here my truly amazing wolf was struggling with words to tell me that they weren't true. I had made only one rule when it came to Jacob related things till now, trust him. I had done that till now and had made up my mind to stay here in La push now I would have to trust him furthermore and accept what he was saying.

Jake's words about him waiting warmed me to the core. I was definitely attracted to Jacob, okay that was an understatement. I was more than attracted to Jacob but I was not surprised ever since I met him he continuously brought out emotions that I had never experienced. From the little time Leah and I spent together I could understand that Jake was absolutely serious and was counting on me and I could see that he was trying a lot to keep me happy and interested I wouldn't lie and say that it was not endearing.

For a long time I lived without wanting to be in a relationship or needing a man I think I could attribute to that Brandon and Brody and their wholesome love. I never felt the need to have a romantic liaison with anyone. Yes I was lonely and depressed before I came here but not once in my life did I attribute it to the lack of a man's love. Now as jakes warm hands lay under the small of my back holding me to him as he told me about how he felt made so much sense. This is what I needed. This is what I wanted.

Jake always looked me right in the eye when he talked to me and then searched my face after he said what he wanted to say, I think he keeps trying to understand how I'm feeling from my eyes and expressions. I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. Watching his own lips pull back in a smile that matched mine.

"Thank you for being so understand Jake though to be honest, every time I see you innumerable naughty things pop into my head too" I told him laughing lightly. This seemed to cheer him up. Very much. He kissed me again. Another toe curling kiss which had me panting and wanting more but the doorbell rang..

Jake pushed himself off me with ease and whispered that he would be back in a second. I lay in his bed urging my silly heart to calm down. This crazy pace at which it was beating would be the death of me. He came back holding a large box of pizza, and set it on the side table, kissing my forehead lightly he sat on the edge of the bed. "Want to watch a movie and have dinner with me?"

The question was simple but I couldn't help but wonder about what I would do after that. I couldn't obviously go back to Andy's. My brother didn't want me there anymore. I had to figure that out later. I nodded and sat up to watch Jake walk into the living room. His long legs taking confident strides as his muscled back rippled from picking up the pizza. I was having such a hard time keeping my mind straight when it came to Jake.

I followed him out only a few seconds later to find his movie set up. Jake had gone all out. He had the TV on with a large fluffy rug thrown in front of it, a set of pillows lay on the rug along with an open box of pizza which had wisps of steam coming from and a large bowl of popcorn along with Soda and a carton of juice. How did he do all that in such a short time?

He came back to me holding some DVDs, after a little teasing and some laughs we decided on Crazy Stupid Love. It was one of my favorite movies and it had Ryan gosling.

"Would you like to change into something comfy? The dress looks like it could get crumpled"

I didn't care about the dress but the thought of being dressed in Jakes clothes held more allure than everything else at that moment. He tugged me into his room, pulling out a soft old shirt and a pair of small boxers from his drawers.

"These might fit you, those boxers are from when I was a kid just for your information" he joked..

I pulled them from his hands laughing and turning around to peel my dress off I could feel his eyes on my back. I thought he would leave but even after my hands reaching the hem of my dress, Jake stood rooted to the spot. I turned around to lift my eyebrows at him and threw pointed look at the door. "Can I watch?"

"Keep dreaming, close the door behind you black"

He grunted and walked out muttering something about being helpless. I couldn't help giggling at him.

I quickly changed into his clothes. They smelled like him, just like I was hoping, the shirt was insanely soft, I literally skipped out the room impatient to see Jacob. As soon as I stepped out of the room I felt his hands wrap around my waist before I was lifted off my feet and dumped on the rug near the TV. I was sitting in Jake's lap before I could catch my breath.

We spent the evening watching the movie. I sat on him the entire time, we ate pizza and joked around about all the scenes playing on the screen but Jake kept pausing to tickle me or taunt me about my choice of movies. Soon it was the scene with Ryan gosling with his shirt off and I couldn't resist teasing Jake back.  
"Wow Jake look at him, isn't he absolutely hot?"

"Who? That white dude? What's he got?"

"Look at his body!"

"Have you seen mine?" I had at the beach but I couldn't stop now…

"Ummm, it can't better than that so I won't waste my time."

In a flash I found myself on the ground my back pressed to the rug and Jake hovering over me, stuck my tongue out at him and in the fluid motion that only he could motion he straddled my hips resting his body weight on his knees on my either side . His eyes locked with mine as he slowly peeled his shirt off from his chest.

Ryan gosling had nothing on my wolf. Each muscle in Jakes chest was accentuated giving him a chiseled lean look not that bulky ugly look that came from lifting too much but a sexy mind numbing body that came from hard work . I was mesmerized and couldn't help but stare.

"Not so cocky now are we" he growled. His lips finding mine. His thumbs hooked the hem of my shirt drawing it upwards as his hands found the warm skin of my tummy. His calloused rough fingers tracing the dip of my waist line.

"Jake? Are you going to bed soon?" shit. His dad was here. For a couple of hours I completely forgot Billy. Thankfully we had time to readjust into a much more modest position before Billy rolled in.

"Hey Dad, Yeah we were just going to crash. Lisa's sleeping here for tonight"

I looked up surprised at him. How would Billy allow that? His teenage son sleeping in with a girl? But Billy only nodded wishing us both goodnight..

"How is a girl staying over okay?"

"My dad's pretty chilled out and he can see that you can't get enough of me."

We walked to his bedroom and I was suddenly nervous. What would happen now? I didn't know what I wanted but I had to start somewhere.  
"Thanks for letting me stay"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are my imprint, you can stay here anytime you want."

"I still owe you Jake, I had nowhere to go"

"Only because of me Lisa"

"That's not true"

"Do you want me to sleep out on the couch?"

I looked up at him, his warm eyes held emotions I was beginning understand perfectly.

"Can we cuddle here?"

"Sure"

It was that simple with him and that was the best part.

We crawled into bed, I loved jakes warmth. Snuggling into this wall of a chest, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Next chapter is going to contain lemons and some drama coming up soon with trouble brewing in Lisa's paradise.  
Read and Review !  
Reviews are like hugs, I can never get enough :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jake's POV

I woke up after what seemed like ages but when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful sight, my imprint was sleeping on her side, my hand rested on the side of her ribs somehow her shirt was pulled up all the way to her the bottom of her ample chest giving my hands access to wrap around her as they desired, she had her leg caught in between mine, she fit perfectly. I kissed her forehead wishing that I could stay this way forever but I was also excited.

She woke up smiling at me groggily, "I hate mornings" she whispered, I smiled at her knowingly I felt the same way. She opened her eyes fully then taking in our postures and bodies, she snuggled closer into me, "I love how warm you are", this was news. Most girls had so much trouble with it I remembered girls running to shower or "cool off" every time I had sex and here was my imprinting slowly making her to crawl into my side, only relaxing when she hugged me tight and rubbed her nose against my collarbone.

We lay there for a bit enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. The smell and the intimacy. I could hear my dad waking up in the other room and found Lisa fully awake now.

"I really need a shower but I don't have any clothes to change into"

"I could go to Andy's and get your bags if you want"

"What will you say?"

"I don't have anything to say to him, he should be thankful that I didn't kill him yesterday"

She looked a little taken aback by the answer but I wasn't going to take that back

"That would be great. Is it okay I stay here for a bit? Only until I figure this out and only if I'm not intruding."

I kissed her, gentle and soft trying to tell her with my lips that this was now her home and she would never ever have to ask.

Her smile was worth everything.

It was a quick walk to Andy's house, He wasn't home and Leah said he was out on the beach. I didn't want to talk to her about what he had done and I knew that when that talk came around I would get violent . I didn't have time for that now. Leah was a smart girl, I think she knew how I felt about the whole episode and just handed over the suitcase Lisa came with.

I could hear my dad and my imprint talk from across the street, her warm melodic laughter filled the air. I quickened my pace to see her.

I stepped into the house and walked towards the kitchen, Lisa stood at the stove, flipping something on the pan and my dad was next to her laughing at something she said. She looked up instinctively an her eyes met mine..

"Do you want pancakes? Wait let me rephrase that Jake, How many pancakes do you want?"

I laughed, she knew me so well already , I didn't even know that she cooked.

"Jake take this hilarious man away from me for five minutes, I'll call you both when breakfast is ready."

It took me a quarter of a second to realize that she was talking about my dad. Oh. Okay. I looked at him and he was silently laughing at me.

I followed him into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, we settled down to watch the game, a Sunday routine for us, I could hear her tinkering around on in the kitchen but kept away gving her the space that she wanted.

A few minutes later my angel emerged from the kitchen with a tray, her hips swaying side to side as she walked to towards me, screw breakfast I wanted to eat her.

Twenty minutes later'

I sat back from, resting my back and sagging against the couch, boy my imprint could cook. I had expected a plate of simple pancakes but when she brought in a plate of scrumptious pancakes with syrup, whipped cream and fruits I couldn't resist but after a couple I realized that she had personalized the pancakes, some had chocolate chips ,some fruits some chunks of honeyed nuts. This was crazy. I turned to look at my dad to see that he was burping with a happy smile on his face.

Lucky lucky lucky. Lucky is what I am. I watched my imprint eat too and was happy to note that she ate well no calorie counting and all that shit. That would drive my wolf crazy .

* * *

I had the day planned out for her and wanted to get out into the sun ASAP. I tugged her to the bedroom where I had her bags lined up against the wall. She hugged me without any words but I needed none I knew what she was saying. I ran out giving her space to get dressed and was pleasantly surprised when she walked out in another pair of denim shorts and a tank top that said "I love calculus and I cannot lie". Hmm interesting.

We spent the day together, I took her to Embry's mom's store first and helped her pick up stuff that she would need and also for the house, I was surprised to see that she picked up tons of groceries and cooking supplies and refused to let me pay at all. When I insisted to pay she got on her puppy eyed look and even I couldn't resist. Once we got home she ordered me around, calling me her "Cute lil minion "

"More like a hot huge helper" I grumbled.

"My minion, my name" she whispered into my ear as she rubbed my cheek with hers .

The day was calming beyond imagination and I was in love with it. I drove her to forks for lunch, They had only two or three restaurants but one was decent with some great Chinese food. I watched her as she ate with gusto, occasionally feeding me food from her plate. I realized how easy it was to talk to her, We talked about school and how school was in forks and La push and what she was looking forward to.

"I think I would like to go to school in La push, you would be there and its closer to home too, im not really picky about the size of the school."

"That's a good idea! Its not so bad either, we have a decent sports scene and also tons of student organizatons and clubs you'll like it !"

* * *

On the way home I told her about the vampires and the situation with the cullens.

"So how many are they again?"

"seven of them"

"Wow, don't worry so much I promise to keep away from them, the very thought of them makes my skin crawl."

"I wish Bella had enough sense to feel the same" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth truth was I hadn't thought of Bella for some time now but the vampire conversation brought her memories back and I had to make things very clear to my imprint before anything happened. I turned to look at her only to see that she was smiling to herself and staring out of the window.

"Hmm, she's the girl I had a crush on. I was so sure that I was in love but now I'm glad that I never was. I would have missed out on an amazing girl like you"

"The Bella person seems like she's a supernatural magnet, both a vampire and a wolf pining for her."

"I don't pine I get what I want" we were back to the teasing banter now. I was happy again.

We reached home after a bit and I remembered my homework, Lisa brought her books too and we sat down to study. A little after dusk, we both stopped. I had patrol tonight. I looked over at her, she was still turning pages looking like she wanted to study more.

"Lisa? I have patrol now"

"when will you come home?"

" a little after ten o clock "

"Okay "

She looked a little lost but I knew she would be okay here with my dad, I kissed her forehead wishing her good night .

I phased in to hear Paul's thoughts on our five hour patrol today.

_ Why the fuck is it so long _

_I took time off ever since Lisa came , I have a lot to make up for Paul_

We ran through the trees keeping our noses to the ground scenting for anything unusual.

_how is she? I'm sorry about the other day man_

_She's great, I don't know why Andy pulled that_

_Just worried about her I guess, she's had a tough life._

_Yeah she's told me some of the stuff_

_Ask her to take us to Vegas sometime? I would love to stay at the Grandeur!_

_Yeah, we all would but who's got the dough for that kind of shit._

_Dude? Your imprint owns that and four other hotels._

_She didn't say anything about them. Wtf. _

_Maybe she was only being modest._

We ran hard circling around the Rez checking out the forests and boulders but no scent of anything weird.

The night chilled and we returned home.

I phased out in the woods behind my house and walked in, the door to my bedroom was open. I pushed it to find her perched on the bed reading.

"Hey"

"Jake! Hi! I have dinner for you"

God bless her I was starving.

She got up revealing her long legs. The cream colored silk came and shorts she was wearing highlighting the golden complexion of her skin. The fringes of lace making her skin look even more delicious. Before I could fill my eyes with her she went out bringing back a plate of food.

She had made enchiladas. They were stuffed with beans and sauce oozing flavor with each bite. I ate every bit of it including the last spot of sauce. The patrol has me starving. She came up to take the plate from me. Her intoxicating smell overpowering my senses.

She took the plate from my hands, leaving it in the sink. I noticed the room then. She had placed a few candles around the room. Throwing a soft glow on the walls.

She walked back into the room

"I made chocolate pudding for dessert but you could chose me or that"

I looked at her. She stood in front of me with a bowl in her hand. She took a spoon of the pudding and tantalizingly drew the spoon towards her lips and tasted it. She moaned, her eyes locked on mine.

SHIT. My imprint was seducing me. This was all my wolf needed . With a growl i had her pinned to the bed.

* * *

Authors note :

Sorry for the late updates. My health has been highly uncooperative. but i promise to upload the next chapter by tomorrow to make up to you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jacob looked down to see his imprint pinned under him, her eyes wide open as she bit down on her bottom lip. He growled low in his throat taking in her long black hair sprawled on his white pillows. Her back slightly arched as her smooth flat stomach rose gently with her deep breaths, her hips resting sideways as her long golden legs lay splayed beneath his legs.

He took calming breathes inhaling his imprints scent , which only aroused his wolf more. His eyes dark with passion, Jacob kissed her. Starting slow and gentle as his wolf welcomed her taste on his lips. His hands cupping her face to his. His lips moving delicately against hers. Her hands went around his neck pulling him closer to her. He braced his weight on his arms , planted on each of her as he lowered till their chests were touching, his bare skin rubbing against the silk of her cami.

He deepened the kiss , exploring her mouth as he urged her head back slowly with his hand. Dipping his tongue he found hers, and slowly moved to a perfect rhythm, his hands explored the sides of her body, fingers running along her slender curves. He moved his hands from her face down to her neck feeling the soft skin there he moved on to her shoulders, which rounded down to her chest. His fingers caught the sides of her ample breasts, he dragged his thumbs down , hard, feeling them mold under his fingers. His actions made Lisa moan as he kissed her.

He paused, needing to hear the moan again, he kissed harder dragging his fingers to her stomach he tugged her clothing upwards giving his hands free access to her soft skin. His right palm flattened out on her tummy , he enjoyed the soft warmth her body offered him as his left hand tugged her cami higher up her body exposing the red lace bra she had on. Jake groaned. Shit. How could he even stop now.

He pushed himself up straddling her body suddenly realizing how small she was compared to him. He sat straight looking down as she panted, gathering air after the long heated kiss they shared. His eyes locked onto hers as his fingers tugged the cream silk . slowly he pulled it till he could see her caramel skin caught against the red lace. Her breasts rising and falling with her breath. Soft, round and perfect. He could swear then that no other girl would ever live up to her beauty and the quiet sexuality she easily exuded.

Her eyes were his, watching him feast on her body. He slowly brought his hands to cup her breasts as her lips parted into a silent O that had her arching her back, he felt his hard dick press into his shorts as he rubbed a couple of circle onto her buttery mounds. His wolf begging to taste her, he brought his fingers down slowly as her nipples strained against the lace, he circled her nipples once, twice watching them grow into tight buds. Eliciting another moan from her lips. She was a sight he could not resist. Back arched fully , biting her lip, green eyes clouded with passion.

He dragged his hands downwards to her bellybutton, he knew that the texture of his palms was adding to his imprints pleasure. That was all he wanted. Her pleasure.

He brought them down till they were on the either side of her bellybutton and gripped her waist tight as he slowly brought his lips to her right nipple and sucked on it over the lace. Lapping it with his tongue as his imprints moans grew into a soft mewl. The utterly feminine sound thrilled him making his dick strain against his shorts harder. He nearly ripped the bra with his hands freeing her full breasts. The minute they were free he filled his hands with them. Soft they were perfectly soft and utterly round and heavy . he buried his face in them rubbing his fresh stubble onto the soft skin as she bucked under him. He needed more of her. Now.

He licked her nipple and gently tugged on it with his teeth. Earning a loud moan from her. He kissed the tips of her nipples and made his way down her body kissing and nipping her skin as he went down , he planted a kiss on her belly button down her body on her hips and nibbled on the skin under the hips. He held her by left hips as he dragged her silk shorts down her long toned legs revealing a matching red thong. The lace was thin and delicate pulling it down Jake spied on the most private part of her body. The sight of her soft mound made his cock twitch. The sight of her naked body was beyond anything he had imagined. he remembered that his imprint was a virgin and he would need to be extra careful with her. Causing her pain was not even an option. He placed her fingers gently on her rubbing her skin softly.

"Jake"

"baby? "

"Don't make me wait please"

"Are you sure Lisa?" he felt as though he would die if she said no but he couldn't risk it with her.

"Yes. I am but please don't make me wait" she repeated.

His eyes met hers as he planted a small kiss on top of her slit and pulled his finger down to her wet sides. He watched her close her eyes and arch backwards as he eased a finger into her.

Holy shit. She was so warm, moist and tight. His finger was a tight fit as he eased it in and out of her, her moans changed into soft groans as he pushed a second finger inside. This time she took his name. voice breathless. He couldn't wait any longer. He made a quick work of his shorts throwing them at the wall behind him, he positioned the tip of his head at her opening .

"Look at me angel? look" he urged her as he balanced his weight onto his arms on her either side.

Her green eyes, dark found his as she held her breathe. He kissed her forehead before silently locking onto her eyes as he pushed himself slowly into her. The tip of his head inside her , a sudden wince took the wind out of his lungs. He saw a ghost of pain skirt her face before she smiled again. He held still not even daring to move until she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. Trying to cause her as less pain as possible Jake pulled his hips back as his pumped into her powerfully, filling her as he tore through her maiden wall. The smell of nascent blood infiltrating his senses as he kissed her eyelids, cheeks and lips gently, whispering to her about how she felt. So moist and so tight her nails dug into his back as he fought his wolf for control. He needed to take care of her. He slowly pumped into her with gentle and measured strokes as she adjusted to his well-endowed size.

Her gasps filled the air rhyming with his feral grunts as they both picked up pace rocking into each others bodies as they let their passion ride through them. She took his name eloquently as he pumped into her like a machine all while holding her to his chest like a baby. His thick muscled dick sliding in and out of her as he rammed into her as gently as he overwhelmed wolf would allow. Her loud moan had him going faster as her sides clenched down on him, making it tighter than it was if that was even possible, she screamed his name as he pushed into her harder, causing more friction to enhance her orgasm. Her eyes clouded as she clung to his chest letting her orgasm rock through her. Jake followed her as he came inside her , her clenching sides milking him as he filled her up with his warm cum. His growls becoming louder until his fangs grew in his mouth and found her vein at her throat, licking it once he bit into her, marking her as his mate.

* * *

Authors note :

Stay tuned for the next chapter to read the full details about the rest of their night... Please Review if you've read this one :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jake woke to hear a wolf's howl close to his house, head groggy he shook his head to see his imprint buried into his side, her back to his chest, one of his hand was hooked around her waist fingers curved around her soft breast, he tried to move only to realize that his leg was between hers. He couldn't hold his smile back , Jake had his fair share of women but hardly ever liked waking up to them, mostly because he felt a little awkward afterwards like something was missing or the fact that he was sleeping around to make up for his catastrophic love life was highlighted on nights like those. But today was different he realized that he had only been sleeping for a four hours since they had sex but here was his angel wrapped in his arms, enveloped in his scent and marked as his. This beautiful girl was his. A single word made him smile. Mine, he whispered in her ear. He recalled her moans and her eyes flaring as he had taken her virginity away, the pressure of her fingers as she clung to him as she came, her voice chanting his name like a prayer as he finished in her. The most unforgettable memories.

He tucked a piece of her long dark hair away from her face unable to resist kissing her he started on the slender column of skin from the back of her ear to her collarbone.

Jakes moist lips woke her up, she turned around to see his eyes shining.

"Hi"

"Hey dear, how are you?" she stretched testing her own body out

"I feel good, just a little sore" he caught the smirk on her as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Maybe I could help?"

"Yes please! Massage my back" she had her tongue sticking out at him.

Jake could only laugh as his imprint cleverly maneuvered getting what she wanted. She turned to tuck her face over his shoulder so that he could wrap his arms around her.

Lisa felt happier than she had in a long time, Leah had visited her shortly after Jake left telling her about how Andy was upset because he wanted Lisa to live her life fully and her decision to move her didn't go down well with him , Leah also explained the more intricate details of imprinting to her. It struck her then that Jake had been holding his desire so secretly and not mating with her was hurting him in ways he wouldn't ever tell her because he didn't want to pressure her, but she didn't feel pressured , excited , nervous and in love? Yes! But pressured? No way!

So she had dressed up for her man, carefully choosing her night clothes and lingerie, heating up dinner to make sure that he was well fed and only then settling into his bed to read a book.

She was happy now, her first time had been beautiful, not only was Jake gentle but had gifted her orgasms that had her screaming with her toes curling. Her wolf was amazing in bed and she couldn't wait to try him out again but for tonight her orgasm induced slumber kept her resting.

Jakes alarm sounded at half past six, waking him up for school though he only turned it off to go back to bed.

"Good morning" Lisa kissed Jake trying to wake him up, the moment her lips touched his, he was wide awake

"Hey School day!" she whispered trying not to overwhelm his wolf hearing

He only groaned as he tossed her under him and rolled on top of her to kiss her neck pulling down the sheets to reveal the top of her breasts.

A small gasp escaped her lips fueling his desire to have her moaning again but she quickly wrapped the sheet around her chest as she pulled it higher to her neck.

"Jake! School! I'll be waiting for you by the time you come back"

"Promise?"

"Yes sir"

He stood up slowly giving her a great view of his ass as he walked to the bathroom naked, strutting and flexing before he left the room when he realized that she was watching. Lisa couldn't resist pulling jakes shirt over her head and padding to the bathroom as she locked the bathroom door behind her.

Jake stood in the hot shower with water washing down his chiseled body, Lisa didn't want him to be late because of her but she couldn't not join her man so she pulled the shirt over her head and stepped into the spray hugging him from the back.

Jake stood straighter as he felt her long fingers brush his abs. he turned in the shower, grabbing a loofah filled with body wash. She smiled at him as she took the loofah from him and stepped closer.

15 mins later.

Jake was literally whining! Why did he have to go to school when she could stay home? But Lisa pushed him out of the door waving and shouting a promise to see him before he knew it.

Jake walked to school and met his brothers in the parking lot, Quil and Embry were his best friends and they had such a settled routine at school that they didn't even know they had one!

"Jake! What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm not smiling!"

"Yes you are!"

"Okay spill" Embry joined on Quil's teasing.

"Lisa was up waiting for me last night" was all Jake said before striding towards the school block.

La Push high was a small school on the Rez but was heavily funded by government and ran several successful student clubs and organizations including a good football and track team , the classes were small but the teachers were well paid and had the resources to make learning fun.

Sam had banned the pack from participating in any organized sports because he feared that they would lose control and expose them all, the guys didn't mind too much , they already had a lot on their plate with patrolling and tribal council things so to make up for the lack of extracurriculars ; they signed up for AP classes.

Jake had most classes with his brothers mostly his best friends and that made sure that his day was not boring and he was glad about that on most days but today his brothers incessant fooling around and teasing only made him more anxious to get home to his mate. The day passed quickly before it was lunch time and Jake found a seat on the corner table in the cafeteria ,hardly anyone dared to sit on the packs table and they liked it like that. The room filled up with students quickly the football team players sat at the center with their groupies around them. Jake's table was surrounded by the girls who couldn't get enough of the pack. The tall and lean muscled men were the apple of a lot of eyes and to be honest most of the pack enjoyed it, especially the single wolves took on the job of pleasing the female population of the school pretty seriously. Jake himself had not shied away from that opportunity. He caught the eye of one those girls by mistake and looked away hastily as his caught the unmistakable scent of his mate in the vicinity. Lisa was here?

* * *

AN:

hope you are enjoying the gentle bond between our couple. things to pick up and heat up soon.


End file.
